


You Can't Plan For Everything (But You Can Enjoy The Samples)

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, chapter 13 missing scene, handjob, rivvy is a bitch for teasing, you cant plan for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: The scene that should have happened in You Can't Plan For Everything, chapter 13.“How much would you object to turning the light on?” Victor asked, hands back at his ass, kneading the soft flesh.“A solid five out of ten.” He wanted to see Victor, he wanted to see his dick for sure, but to turn the lights on would mean moving, those hands not where they belonged which was on his body. They could look later, right now was about indulging, about a sampling what they would have an entire week of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RivDeV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivDeV/gifts).



> Rivvy is a bitch and ignored my whining as she was writing chap 13(also ignoring my amazingly bad suggestions about dinosaurs) so I'm here to fix it with what should have gone on.

_**Recap:** Victor sniffs at Yuuri’s neck, trying to take in more of his Omega smell now that it probably has a tinge of arousal to it. He shifts under Yuuri, his groin pressing up against Yuuri’s ass where he’s seated in Victor’s lap. It certainly doesn’t feel like he’s completely impartial to their arrangement, or the the way Yuuri smells.  _

_ Yuuri can feel himself stiffen in return. If he had any doubts about whether Victor was attracted to him, they’ve all gone. The proof is right there in the heat and hardness. He gently moves his hips in a small circle and Victor lets out a low groan. He presses a sloppy kiss to Yuuri’s neck in return.  _

_ Yuuri breathes in the deep, heady aroma, tasting the Alpha in Victor’s scent, feeling the arousal in it too. “Your smell,” Yuuri tries to explain just what Victor’s fragrance doing to him.  _

_ “Yuuri,” Victor moans into his neck.  _

* * *

It was the scrape of teeth that pushed Yuuri. Fuck it. He was about to make the greatest choice of his life as one of his hands trailed into impossibly soft hair, mouth opening further to drag his teeth over Victor's scent glands. That hitch of breath was intoxicating and Yuuri repeated the action. Victor's hands tightened on his hips, rocking his hips upwards to meet Yuuri’s as they circled again. 

He could get use to this, Yuuri decided when Victor ran the flat of his tongue over his pulse point. The feeling of being wanted, desired, the hot arousal pressing to his ass and searing tongue on his skin. Wake up to that mouth on his throat, fall asleep with his thighs still shaking from being fucked, yep, he wanted that. So very much. 

Victor's hand pressed at his hips, turning the slow movement of hips into heavy grinding. Every pull and push gave Yuuri another taste of the the thick cock at his ass, positioned perfectly to slide between his cheeks through their pajama pants. As nice of a sample as it was, it wasn’t enough. His mind was in a hundred places, from the idea of sliding so close like that, teasing what would happen in a week to what his dick would feel like on his tongue. Would he taste like he smelled or better? How heavy would he be on his tongue? Yuuri had no gag reflex and it was something he wanted to show off. 

Yuuri wasn’t the only one who felt like there were too many layers between them, Victor slipping his hands between the hem of Yuuri’s pants and his skin, pushing the fabric slowly down. He paused a moment, a hot breath of hair passing over his skin with a rumble of voice. “This okay?” 

“It’ll be better once my pants are off.” 

“Good answer.”

Pants were pushed down and off, and when Victor's hands paused to linger and give a rough squeeze to his ass, well, Yuuri wasn’t complaining. He would complain how the alpha under him was still wearing pants though, because while he could feel much more, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to have a better idea of what would be fucking him raw, spreading his ass open in a week. Though feeling his own naked cock on Victor’s stomach was oh so very nice too. 

“How much would you object to turning the light on?” Victor asked, hands back at his ass, kneading the soft flesh. 

“A solid five out of ten.” He wanted to see Victor, he wanted to see his dick for sure, but to turn the lights on would mean moving, those hands not where they belonged which was on his body. They could look later, right now was about indulging, about a sampling what they would have an entire week of. 

Apparently Victor didn’t need the reasons voiced as the light was kept off. 

“Take your pants off.”

“Do it for me.”

“You’re the alpha, it’s your job to please me.” Yuuri taunted, flicking his tongue to tease and taste at his scent glands again. 

“Thought this was modern times, progressive times where omegas were equal to alphas and could go after what they wanted. How dare I, an alpha, deny you of your rights? That would be  _ barbaric _ of me.” Victor's voice dripped in sass, hands rocking them together, arching his back to Yuuri just enough to rub the head of the omegas dick against his belly button. 

“Your level of sass is unwelcomed.” 

Yet, Yuuri was the one to push down Victor's pants, giving a low groan at how nicely Victor fit between his ass cheeks. With every roll of his hips, the head brushed his hold, catching slightly at the rim. It was tempting, so tempting, but Yuuri wanted to keep that for his heat. While they both were okay with this, they didn’t actually discuss full on sex beforehand, and it was something Yuuri wanted to talk of first. 

Yuuri pulled back slightly when one of the other man's hands left his hips to wrap around Yuuri’s dick, squeezing lightly at the base. He wanted to give a bit more room, wanted to see how that large hand wrapped around him.

“Look how pretty you are, Yuuri. How nicely you fit against my palm, just like they were made for each other.”

Lightning shot through Yuuri at the words, shooting through every vein and pulling a bead of precum to his slit. His hips hadn’t paused, continuing their movements. If anything, they picked up pace. 

“I bet you taste better than you smell. So very good for me.”

“Victor. . “

“All of you would taste good. Your cock, your cum, slick and ass. God, I can’t wait for that, spread you open for me. Run my tongue over your hole. Hear you moan. Just like that, such a good boy.” 

Yuuri’s breath came out heavy, littered in soft gasps and moans. The praise was doing things for him, wonderful things, almost as good as that hand and nail pressing ever so carefully into his slit. In a week, those pretty words would most likely pull out more than one orgasm alone. He was already dangerously close to cumming from the start, so it wasn’t surprising that so quickly was Yuuri teetering at the edge. The closer he got, the louder the moan, the more he said Victor's name in an almost babble. He didn’t have the clarity to return the teasing praises and pretty words this time. 

It was the mouth working at his neck, leaving a hickey that pushed him over, a sharp cry as thick cum spurt over Victor’s belly. He wanted Victor to paint his body in cum, use his body as a canvas, scent him. Picking up the pace of his rocking on Victor’s cock, Yuuri was able to find his voice again and to form words. 

“Cum for me, right against my ass.”

Dragging his blunt nails down Victor's bare chest was the push needed as he felt the twitch followed by something hot and wet against his ass, just barely at his rim. What he wouldn’t give to feel that inside him instead, but that would be later. This was good enough for now. 

The room was silent for the moment other than their labored breathing, lungs greedy. 

“We needed that, both of us.”

“Very much so. Thanks.”

Victor smiled, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s cheek. “No, thank you. Now, we still have practice to get to but I think we can wait another five minutes.”

“Cuddler?”

“Damm right.”

As Yuuri pressed his face into Victor’s neck, he decided once again with a smile, he could get use to this. If the grin he felt to his jaw was anything to go by, so could Victor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know that when putting in the pairing, the first thing to come up(since for some fucking reason, instead of the most popular and common for the first few letters it puts the least ugh) is Victor Nikiforov/Barack Obama and then threesome of those two and Yuuri?
> 
> Tumblr: Guardianoffrost


End file.
